


Ace of Cups

by Marshmalloween



Series: Suit of Cups [1]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Ari Try To Flirt, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smutty, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Ari Levinson only care about his mission and keep up the facade of the Red Sea Diving Resort. Until he meet her.
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/You
Series: Suit of Cups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917175
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Ace of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @the-ce-horniest-book-club on Tumblr and also the first time I wrote about Ari Levinson (I’m nervous!!!). I would say there’s no spoiler in it. It should be taken place somewhere in the middle after the second group arrived at the resort. If there’s a grammar mistake, that will be on me 😉.

Ari has mixed feelings. He especially didn't think that The Red Sea Diving will operate as an actual spot for tourism. But damn well he's gonna take advantage of this situation for his mission. After the first German group, that graced the resort with their presence. The next group that visited was a Japanese who lives in Sudan.

He's not lying that he's scared at first, but he quick-witted and solved it quickly, turning the table. The resort definitely keeps the facade. Even some of his teammates are having fun with the tourist. Jake is a personification of the real mixed business with pleasure kind of person. He definitely didn't know how Jake really did that.  _ You just need to get laid, Ari. Relieve some stress.  _ That's what Jake said to him. Even Max and Sammy are taking some relaxed time. 

Ari just can't find it in himself to indulge in other things except to finish this mission quickly and with a hundred percent success. He can't let anything go wrong. Not when he's still alive. Ari sighed, he can and can't wait to see the new group today, what a dilemma. Ari quickly put on clothes. He opted for a blue buttoned-down shirt and a pair of shorts. He doesn't care with shoes as he put his feet on the rubbery sandals. 

The rest of his teammates were already near the main resort entrance when he arrived. He quickly grabbed some coffee and joined Jake. "So, where do these tourists come from?" Ari asked while sipping his morning cocktail. 

"Not sure. I heard this one is more of a mix? Looks like an expat offspring that is stuck in the country this summer." Jake whispered. Ari just gives Jake a quick nod. Not long after that, a swarm of people entered the building. Everyone welcomed them one by one. While Sammy, Max, and Jake help with the luggage. Ari and Rachel help with checking them in and their passport. 

It's indeed a mix of people. After a quick scan of their passport, Ari concluded that most of them are from America and Canada. Ages range from early twenty to mid-thirty—almost equal in gender but more female guests than males. Ari prays next time Jake brings a guest to his bed, he can keep it a little bit low. It's kind of a curse to have his room next to the playboy. 

"It's a nice place." Feminine sounds disturb Ari's train of thought. He arched his left eyebrow after giving her back her passport.

" Well… thank you, I guess?" Ari replied with amused curiosity.

"I can't wait to see my room, so I can change and dive into the water." She quickly takes her passport back. "Can I snorkel on my own? I mean, the diving session is not until tomorrow, and I just can't wait to see all the sea creatures." 

"Of course. Just let one of us know if you don't want to follow the tour schedule." Ari said, giving her the key to her room. "Follow me?" She nods and follows Ari to her room, which is situated before his room. He helps her with her two luggage. 

"Your luggage is pretty heavy." Even though it's heavy, Ari doesn't have any difficulty lifting any of it.

"I have my own snorkel gear and wetsuit." She laughed. "I also brought a couple of field guide books with me." Ari stops on track. He looked at his guests and arched his left eyebrow at her. She laughs and walks ahead of Ari. "What? I'm a marine biologist."

"You are not trying to do research under the pretense of summer vacation, right?"

"Let's just say I'm considering a different research location for now." She turns her body to face Ari. With a smile, she said, "I hope you can keep this a secret since I don't have permission to do research, for now, Mr. Thomas." She winked at Ari and strutted away to her room. 

***

"So, how do you like it here?" Ari sat across to the scientists away from his teammates and the other tourists. She nursed her beer as she gazes at the man supporting a red flannel shirt that's just a size too small for him. 

"It's magnificent! On my first snorkel, I saw a lot of cnidarians species. I also saw this coral that I had never seen before." There's an excitement in her voice and her eyes. She put her bottle on the table, eyes glued to him. "I suspect it's an endemic species. Damn, if it's a new one, that would be fantastic." 

"I didn't have any idea of what cnidarian species is, but I sure do know some corals." Ari chuckles.

"I can teach you. Of course, if you don't mind me, teach a diving instructor who runs an actual resort near the sea. Shouldn't you do your research before you open this kind of business, Mr. Thomas?"

Ari just grinned at her sheepishly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Thomas?" she questioned him. A surprise was written on her face.

" Well… I hope I do a better job than what Luca did after the diving season." 

She grinned." You are not so subtle, aren't you, Mr. Thomas."

" Please, call me Guy."

" Guy it is," she said. 

They spent a long time talking. It is mostly Ari asking her about her research and where she was before Sudan. She also doesn't hesitate to ask Ari why he ends up here, in the middle of nowhere in Sudan." I am an anthropologist. It is my habit to live with people I work with. However, I was thinking of settling down. Not permanently, not now. I'm just testing the water, you know." She nods at Ari. 

Ari was surprisingly attracted to the young marine biologist. If his schedule is clear, Ari will spend some time enjoying the water with her. Sometime he will receive a jealous glance from Jake or Luca. His action can't sway her easily; that's why Jake gives up and changes his target to another woman in the group. 

Ari can't spend talking longer with her tonight as he has work to do. He needed to do his mission. He bid her good night. He said he needs to go to town early tomorrow morning. She was disappointed, but she understands that. She kisses Ari on the cheek and walks back to her room after some dinner small talk.

The mission ran smoothly. Ari and Sammy are in the same truck. Driving back quietly. 

"Ari, what was that?" Sammy pointed at the water. Ari can see some light coming out of the water. 

" Shit. Did somebody spy on us?" Ari quickly maneuvers the truck to its original post. Max and Jake are close behind. Ari quickly gets out of the truck and approaches the water. Sam walks carefully behind, but Ari stops him and lets him know that he will deal with this alone. Sam sent Ari a protest, but he shut him down. He's confident he can handle this.

" I'll let you know if I need help," he said. Ari's shoes now wet as the saltwater waves back on the sand. He has his gun in his pocket just in case. When something comes out of the water, Ari already prepares to pull the trigger if he has too. But when he saw who it was, he stopped. 

" What did you do out here this late?" There's a twinge of anger in his voice. He's not sure if it's because he was angry at her being alone in the open water past midnight, or he's mad that she could have caught him red-handed on whatever he does.

" Guy? I thought you slept early." she walked close to the sore. Ari can see the silhouette of her black silver neoprene top. Her snorkel was off on her head and diving light on her left palm. 

" I— Liam just knocked on my door and told me he saw the light coming from the water. I'm here to check." Ari quickly averted his eyes from her. Sure, he has seen her with a wetsuit and bikini before, but now it feels more intimate. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. 

"Oh— I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene." 

"Shouldn't you let one of us know if you are thinking of doing night diving? What if something happened to you?" He tries to control his irritation. He has never been involved with guests before, he wonders why. 

She gets closer to Ari, and she wraps her wet palm on his hand. "I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to disturb anybody nor get caught." She grinning at him.

"Please don't do this again?" He asked her seriously. 

She looked Ari in his eyes and tugged his hand as they walked away from the beach. They walk in silence to their room. Ari stops in front of her and lets her fumbling with her diving light. "I think I left my keys on the table near the fire. I'm gonna go back. You need to sleep since you need to go to town in the morning." 

She quickly walked back to the fire, but Ari stopped her. "It's late now. Why don't you just stay at my place? You must be cold."

"Are you initiating something?" 

"I would love to lend the lovely lady my warm towel." 

She smiles at the way he flirts at her but follows him non the less. The bedroom was decorated just the same as her own. Ashtray was situated next to the bed. Ari's walk and pulled something out of his bag and gives it to her. She takes it and immediately tries to dry her hair with it. Her snorkel and diving light forgot on the table next to the ashtray. 

"So, how do you end up in here again?" Ari asked. He sat on the bed, eyes trailed up and down her body. She unzipped her neoprene top. Left her in a pair of miss-matched red and black bikinis.

"Honestly, I try to get away from my ex because he's cheating on me, and second he's not good in bed.  **I'm pretty sure my G-spot has gone on vacation. Haven't felt it for months.** " Surprisingly there's no air of annoyance and frustration in it. 

Ari chuckled. He can see an ample of her breast from her bikini top when she lowered down and dried up her thigh and calf." Oh—I'm sorry to hear that." He replied as he stalked her personal space. "But I'm not sorry that you are here." He took the towel from her hands and helped her dry her hair. Their eyes meet. She can see the genuine baby blue of his eyes now replaced with the dark cobalt shade. Pupils dilated either from the dim light or lust. She can't really tell.

" And why is that?" she asked playfully. She let out a shiver as his right hand traveled down her neck, pulled her closer to the heat of his body. 

" Because I enjoy your company," Ari whispered close to her ears. He let the towel fall on the floor. He tilted her chin up, eyes glazed with lust as he let his lips inched closer to hers."—and I will make sure I fuck every sweet spot you have you wouldn't be able to remember your name." 

"Oh...I'm thrilled to verify such confidence," she whispered. Ari was quick as his lips found its way to hers. The scent of musky cologne and tobacco lingered with a tinge of whiskey intruding her sense of smell. Such a complicated scent, she thought.

Ari is an expert kisser. He easily made her lips involuntary parted as his tongue sought her. He explored her mouth as their tongue danced in a wet and slippery kiss. Her hands grasp at his shoulders when his fingers sweep across her black bikini bottom. "So wet for me." He whispered. She can see a string of saliva when their lips parted. Her hand immediately reached behind his head, pulling him down for another heated kiss. 

Ari lifted her body, and she instinctively crossed her legs behind his back. When she felt the soft mattress cushioned her back, he started kissing and nibbling at her neck, down to her collarbone and the valley of her breast. The sensation of his beard traveling down her body sends tingles everywhere. She let out a soft whimper as he sucked one of her covered nipples. 

His deft fingers weren't subtle as he played her wet core with his fore and middle fingers. With a quick movement, he slipped her out of her black bikini bottom. He scooped her thigh with his strong hands and spread it open. His lips immediately clamped on her wet core. Ate her out like a man starved. 

She was gasping and moaning when Ari's tongue lapped on her clit. Fingers expertly rammed inside her, with shallow thrust. Her juices trailed down on his fingers down to the bedsheets. She let her sole land on his back as her fingers combed in his long hair. Asked for more friction.

"Mmm, your pussy tastes so good." Ari generously lapped her opening and ended it to her clit. "On all four for me, baby." 

The view of his beard glistening with her juices was so sexy that she immediately stole a kiss from him. Ari didn't let her enjoy it for too long as he gave her a sharp smack on the ass. A moan of surprise made her retrieve from the kiss. She can feel the heat spread through her core, glistened with wetness she could barely think.

" I...said, on all four for me—"Ari gave her his low authoritative voice. "—or I can let you just stay here on my bed, unsatisfied." He arches his left eyebrow at her. 

She gave him a broad grin and did what she asked to. Her hands and legs are already in position as she put her ass up in the air. She looked back at him, wanting. "Fuck me, please," she whined, wiggling her ass in invitation. 

Ari didn't let her wait for long as he stripped himself bare. She trailed her lustful eyes on his muscular body to his chiseled abs. Her eyes lingered on his cock, hard and ready with a pre-cum adorned his slit. He positioned himself at her back. He let his fingers splayed on her spine up to the back of her neck. 

" Hmmm...do you want my cock deep inside you?" Ari whispered in her ear as the head of his cock hovering over her entrance. He teased her, gliding it through her folds up and down, soaked it with her juices. 

" Yes—," 

He grunted as he shoved his cock inside her folds. She moaned wantonly as the friction of his cock sent tingles all over her body. He stretched her so good, she's eager to move her body to meet his shallow thrust. 

" Fuck— fu—, ahh—" she choked as Ari's cock finally found its way to her most sacred place. Her hands gave away as his thrust changed from quick shallow to deep-hard one. 

"You heard that? That's the sounds of your filthy pussy clamping on my cock, baby." Ari's voice rough near her ear as his cock rammed inside her. The punishing thrust of his cock awakened something she hasn't felt for a long time. Her knees suddenly gave out as her body shook from pleasure. 

Her body lax from the intense euphoric moment, but it wasn't too long." Did your G-spot find its way home now?" She let out a yelp and a moan as he spanked her ass. He entered her again, pulled her hips back into a quick, shallow thrust. Her juices lubricated his reinvigorated cock, smoothened the work.

She grasped the bed sheet as her body tried to meet his thrust, eager. Ari immediately took off her red bikini top. He yanked her hair back as he changed his position. He kneeled on the mattress and sat up straight, bringing her body with him. She arched her back as his fingers fondled her breast. He twisted and squeezed her nipples, made her beg for more.

Their bodies are slick with sweat as they slap against each other. Ari changed his lazy rhythm to a faster one. Her squeals became moans of pleasure as he fuck her like an animal in heat. Ascertain every assault of his cock found it's way to her sweet spot. 

She gasped when his left hand reached around to play with her clit while his right one pinched her nipple. Ari scraped his teeth on her neck as he tried to make her body break again for him. He slowly placed more pressure on his motion on her clit. He can feel that she's almost there as her inner wall squeezed on his hard cock. 

" Oh, God—," 

She turned her head slightly back. Eyes unfocused as she bit her lip, asked him to kiss her. He quickly slanted his lips on her pouty one. Their kiss was messy as tongue and teeth try to harmonize with their fucking. 

She managed to keep her lips locked with his, but her lips quivered as she came. Her body trembled violently beneath his guidance. Ari let out a loud  _ fuck  _ and as he shot his load inside of her tight pussy. The warm sensation of his hot liquid seed filled her up and made her mewl in pleasure. 

Ari let their bodies laid on the mattress. His flaccid cock still buried inside her. Their breaths evened out as the sounds of the wave replaced their raunchy profanity before. She turned her face to the left and kissed his lips. His beard tingled her face, but it didn't deter her from seeking another heated kiss. 

"Thank you for the good fuck, Mr. Levinson." She grinned at him, eyes full of mischief.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @chuuulip 💋


End file.
